Como decir te quiero sin perder tu amistad
by marcomidobe
Summary: bueno esta es una historia muy interesante, en la cual Sasuke o Naruto se tienen que decir que se quieren, pero con el temor de perder su amistad...¿quien sera el primero? claro no va a hacer faci, hay varias personas de intermedio...
1. Como te conocí

**Como decir que te quiero sin perder tú amistad **

_**Cap 1-Como te conocí **_

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Hoy es mi primer día de clases, al llegar al salón, como siempre muy puntual, me percate de que no había llegado nadie, así que pude sentarme donde quise. Pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran más compañeros, ente ellos vi a una pelirosa, que al verme se quedo con una cara de colegiala enamorada, bueno y como no, es una.

Ella se acerco a mi y me dijo-hola como te llamas-yo la ignore y ella siguió con otra pregunta-¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?-y yo le dije-no-al parecer entendió el mensaje y se sentó en otra banca.

Después llego la maestra, ella se presento e hizo que nos presentáramos también, así fueron pasando todos, yo no puse atención pensando en creo que estaré solo como siempre, algo desvió mi pensamiento, la maestras me hablaba-joven Sasuke- yo respondí-si maestra- ella arqueo una ceja y contesto a mi respuesta-te toca presentarte-yo me levante y cuando estaba a punto de hablar llamo alguien a la puerta, era un chico rubio, la maestra lo vio y le hizo una seña para que pasara, el la vio y entro, yo pensé donde se ira a sentar solo hay dos lugares uno junto a mi y oto junto a la pelirosa creo que se sentara junto a ella, pero no se acerco a mi y me dijo-¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?-yo respondí-claro.

_Al parecer no estaré solo_

_Solo espero que no se tan payaso o arrogante _

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s Pov**

Mi primer día en la escuela que malo ya empezaron las clases y por desgracia se e ha hecho tarde. Así que me fue muy rápido casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, al fin y al cabo llegue tarde, vi que ya habían comenzado las clase, así que toque la puerta, la maestra me hizo una seña para que entrara, y pues entre. Al parecer no quedan muchos lugares, solo hay dos uno junto a un azabache y otro al lado de una pelirosa, creo que me sentare junto al azabache, se vee muy solo, me acerque a el y le pregunte- ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?- a lo que el respondió-claro.

**_Flash Back_**

-Miren a ese chico-, -es muy raro-, -si muy raro-,- no hay que hablarle-…

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Al parecer el azabache se iba a presentar, la maestra le dijo-joven Sasuke puedes empezar- el respondió-si claro, bueno yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 13 años, nací el 23 de julio, es todo-después de que termino la maestra se dirigió a mi y me dijo-joven Uzumaki te toca-a si-hola yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 13 años, nací el 10 de octubre, mi color favorito es el naranja y me gusta el ramen...-la maestra me interrumpió y me dijo-solo tenias que decir tu nombre y cuantos años tenias-a si perdón-le conteste.

Después la maestra se fue por un rato tenia que ir a arreglar unos papeles, y yo pues empecé a hacerle platica a Sasuke- hola así que te llamas Sasuke-el no contesto. Como que se hacia del oído sordo, axial que hice otra pregunta -mmm... tienes 13 años verdad, igual yo-y otra vez me ignoro-bueno se vee que eres muy callado-y al fin octubre respuesta de el-ya deja de molestar dobe-su respuesta no fue de mi agrado y le dije-dobe? no me insultes-y el no hizo caso.

_Se vee que es muy serio_

_Aunque algo solo_

_Espero llevarme bien con el _

**End Naruto´s PoV **

**Sasuke´s PoV **

Ya empezó a molestar, bien dicen es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, el interrumpió mis pensamientos haciendo mas preguntas-¿que te gusta comer? a mi el ramen, es muy rico-axial que le dije-eres muy parlanchín, ¿por que no te callas?- el solo inflo sus cachetes y no dijo nada.

Así paso el tiempo hasta llegar al receso, hay la pelirosa se acerco a mi como queriendo conversar, yo gire la cabeza a otro lado para ignorarla, pero al parecer al rubio le gusto, el taro de hablarle pero ella lo hizo a un lado para poder hablar con migo- hola, Sasuke verdad-a lo que yo no conteste, a lo que Naruto me dijo- es de mala educación dejar a una chica con la palabra en la boca.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sakura PoV **

Aunque Sasuke se comporte axial nada le quita lo lindo que se vee y suspiro- al ver esto el ojiazul también lo hace, que extraño e, yo nunca me llevaria con el.

Al final toco el timbre para salir, yo quise irme con el, pero pues al parecer el se fue con Naruto, creo que viven por el mismo lugar.

**End Sakura´s Pov**

**Sasuke´s Pov **

Al irme a mi casa por desgracia me fue con el rubio, no sabia que vivía por donde yo vivo, así que le pregunte - en donde vives- a pues no se como se llama la calle, pero si se donde es- que dobe es, pensé, así que le dije-eres nuevo aquí verdad, nunca te había visto-a lo que el me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-si me acabo de mudar- y por curiosidad le pregunte-¿por que?- el se entristeció un poco, dejo de mirarme y me respondió- es que donde yo vivía nadie me quería estaba solo, no tenia a nadie, y por eso me cambie aquí, esperando encontrar a un buen amigo.

Eso que dijo me llamo mucho la atención, el también ha estado solo, creo que no seré tan malo con el, tal ves, solo tal ves seré su amigo.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s Pov **

Creo que lo que dije lo puso algo triste a el también así que yo riéndome le dije- no es para tanto, ya hasta me acostumbre- el solo me sonrió y no dijo nada.

Al llegar a una esquina le dije que me iba para este lado, a lo que el me dijo- yo me voy por acá, bueno nos vemos- yo lo vi y le di una sonrisa - si nos vemos.

**End Naruto´s PoV **


	2. Despues de conocernos

_**Cap 2 Después de conocernos**_

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Hoy ya es otro día, espero que ese chico rubio hoy no llegue tarde, pero por que me preocupo por el, y sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de sangre, pero por que me sonrojo, bueno mejor me apuro o el que no va a llegar a tiempo seré yo.

_**Flash Back**_

-eres nuevo aquí verdad, nunca te había visto-a lo que el me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-si me acabo de mudar- y por curiosidad le pregunte-¿por que?- el se entristeció un poco, dejo de mirarme y me respondió- es que donde yo vivía nadie me quería estaba solo, no tenia a nadie, y por eso me cambie aquí, esperando encontrar a un buen amigo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

No se por que pero de alguna manera el me preocupaba, será por que ha estado solo como yo, o no se tal ves por otra cosa. Cuando iba por la esquina donde nos encontramos ayer lo vi, el me vio y me sonrió, se acerco y me saludo-hola Sasuke, verdad- yo pensé que despistado, y le conteste- si Sasuke, hola Naruto-el volvió a sonreír, yo correspondí a su sonrisa y el me dijo-ya nos vamos a la escuela o vamos a llegar tarde-, me jalo de la muñeca y empezó a correr, yo lo seguí sin otra cosa que pudiera hacer, al llegar al salón nos encontramos con la pelirosa, quien se nos acerco, Naruto al verla se alegro y la saludó-hola Sakura-ella no le hizo caso y lo quito de mi, para después saludarme-hola Sasuke, buenos días-yo no le hice caso y me fui a mi banca junto con Naruto. Al parecer a el le gusta, bueno a mi no me importa, total el no es nada mío, y menos ella.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV**

Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos a Sakura yo la salude, pero ella no me hizo caso y decidió saludar a Sasuke, pero por que a el, bueno no se, después Sasuke me llevo a nuestra banca, hay nos quedamos, platicando, yo empecé la conversación-mmmmm, y ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, la mía es el ramen- y el me dijo- si ya se ayer lo dijiste- yo solo rascándome la cabeza le dije- si es cierto-y el también sonrió.

Así se paso el día, de risa en risa, sin importarnos nada, como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos, y no hubiera nadie mas. Se sentía muy bien, el y yo, al fin me sentía querido, al fin tenía un amigo, creo que el se sentía igual, era como si nos complementáramos.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Me sentía muy bien al lado de Naruto, pero todo tiene que llegar a su final, y esta no fue la excepción, Sakura se acerco a mi, como queriendo que le dijera algo, pero yo solo me voltee para seguir viendo al que seria mi mejor amigo, pero el no hizo lo mismo, sino todo lo contrario, al parecer a el le gustaba, y demasiado, pero a ella no.

Yo me sentía un poco mal por eso, así que de una vez por todas, antes de salir, le dije-déjame en paz, yo no te quiero, para empezar me caes mal, eres muy superficial-, ella solo se me quedo viendo con una cara como si quisiera llorar y solo alcanzo a decir-pero Sasuke, yo…,yo te quiero-después yo me fui, pero algo no estaba bien, cuando regrese no vi a Naruto, sino que al dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta lo encontré consolando a Sakura y para colmo se sentó con ella, así pasaron las horas, y Naruto no regresaba, creo que pues otra vez estaré solo, pensé , como pudo cambiarme, yo creí que el seria mi mejor amigo, pero ya veo que pensé mal..

Al salir pensé en esperar a ese rubio ojiazul, pero lo pensé dos veces y mejor decidí irme, cuando cruce la calle sentí como alguien me cojia de la mano para que me detuviera, al voltear lo vi y el me dijo-¿por que no me esperaste?-yo no sabia que decir, así que no le conteste y seguí caminando para que el no notara mi tristeza, se que es muy repentino, pero ya lo considero un amigo.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV**

Que raro se ha estado comportando Sasuke, pensé, pero tal vez se siente mal, ya que no me quiere hablar, y cuando di en sí el ya estaba en la siguiente cuadra, yo corrí para preguntarle que le sucedía, a y también para preguntarle si me podría ayudar a conquistar a Sakura.

Así que corrí, le grite-¡Sasuke espérame!- al parecer el se hacia del oído sordo, así que hice lo mismo que anteriormente, lo tome de la muñeca, lo acorrale contra la pared y le dije-Sasuke que te pasa-al parecer se veía enojado, pero pude notar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas, y solo me dijo- no me pasa nada- yo lo solté y camine junto a el, sabia que le pasaba algo, pero el no me quería decir que era, entonces para que no nos quedáramos en silencio, yo le dije-oye Sasuke-a lo que el contesto-si dobe-al oír dobe como que me enoje, pero no hice mucho caso a eso, y seguí con mi pregunta- me podrías ayudar a conquista a Sakura- y el me contesto-claro-con una sonrisa.

**End Naruto´s PoV**

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Lo que el dobe me dijo me dolió un poco- me podrías ayudar a conquista a Sakura-yo no podía decir otra cosa mas que-claro-después el me dijo-¿puedo ir a tu casa?-eso me tomo de sorpresa, lo pensé unos segundos, y respondí- si, pero ¿para que?-el pasando su brazo sobre mi cuello y riendo me dijo- pues para que me ayudes- ese movimiento me hizo que me sonrojara y que mi corazón palpitara mas rápido de lo normal, y yo solo pensaba, ojala no se de cuenta, y al parecer no lo hizo. El volvió a preguntar-¿puedo ir a tu casa?, yo reaccione-si-el se giro hacia mi y me sonrió-iré hoy a las 6:00-yo respondí a esa sonrisa-vale, nos vemos en la esquina-y como nombrándola llegamos a la dichosa esquina, donde cada quien se iba por su lado.


	3. Chapter 3 al final tu amabilidad sera

_**Cap 3 Al final tu amabilidad será recompensada**_

Después de eso fui a mi casa, un poco pensativo por lo que Naruto me había dicho, me había tomado muy de sorpresa, nunca me esperaba que me pidiera algo así, pero no podía decirle que no a esa carita, un momento que estoy pensando, que me esta pasando, talvez, solo talvez me estoy enamorando de el…

Al llegar a mi casa me encontraba un poco nervioso, pero muy alegre al pensar tener a ese rubio en mi casa. Estaba muy impaciente, los minutos al igual que las horas se me hacían eternos, ya quería que fueran las 6:00, pero no, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta, esperando que el tiempo se pasara más rápido.

Camine y camine y camine, pero el tiempo seguía igual, fui al parque, me senté en una banca, y por azares del destino me encontré a la pelirrosa, ella se acerco a mi, yo tratando evitarla me dí la vuelta, pero pensé, tal ves si le pregunto a ella que le gusta de un chico, pueda ayudar a Naruto, aunque se que eso lo alejaría de mi, creo que es lo mejor, así que con una seña la llame.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sakura´s PoV**

No puedo creerlo, Sasuke esta llamándome, yo fui my contenta hacia el, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido cuando me iba acercando a el, al parecer creo que me sonroje, bueno espero que el no lo note.

Al llegar justo enfrente de el, me dijo-hola, Sakura verdad- yo asentí y el después se arrimo y me dejo un espacio para que me sentara, a lo que hice caso. El me miró, al parecer noto mi sonrojo.

**End Sakura´s PoV**

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Mírala, que tonta se ve, pensé, cálmate Sasuke lo haces por Naruto, después de que se sentó le dije-oye Sakura-ella respondió con unos ojos muy tiernos-si Sasuke-yo le pregunte-¿Qué te gusta de un chico?-ella al parecer se puso mas roja, yo le pregunte otra vez-¿Qué te gusta de un chico?- ella contesto algo apenada-me gusta que sean muy tiernos, misteriosos, buenos bailando, a mi me gusta bailar, que sean detallistas, y todo eso-me quede pensando un momento, después vi mi muñeca y me percate que ya eran las 6:00, ella observo eso y me dijo-tienes prisa, alo que conteste- si perdón, tengo que irme, ella asintió.

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude, espero que Naruto siga hay, pensé, al aproximarme a la esquina lo vi, hay muy impaciente, pero muy lindo, me percate de cómo el aire movía si cabello de una forma muy singular, al verme el se acerco y me dijo-que horas son estas, ni por que tienes reloj-yo solo pude reír nerviosamente-jejejejeje-el interrumpió mi risa-ya nos vamos-yo asentí y dije-vámonos-.

Íbamos caminando, nadie se encontraba en la calle, era algo extraño, por no era tan tarde, yo solo podía contemplar a aquel rubio, que de perfil se veía muy bien, al parece el se percato de que lo miraba y me dijo-¿que te pasa Sasuke?, ¿que tengo algo en la cara o que?-sentí como las mejilla se iban llenado poco a poco de sangre, y dije- no es que estaba pensando en algo, perdón-el río muy gracioso que provoco mi risa, si solo supiera que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta, el dejo que pasara primero, que cortes, pensé, al entrar el observo de arriba abajo toda la casa, yo solo sonreía al ver lo sorprendido que estaba, después pasamos a la sala, nos sentamos el los sillones, el en uno y yo en otro, para después acercarse a mi, -Oye Sasuke-si Naruto-contesté, el me observo por unos segundos para después decirme-ya empezamos-yo asentí y dije-¿sabes bailar?-,-¿bailar?-,-si bailar-,-mmmmmmm, no-, -lo que pensaba-,por que la pregunta-,-es a las chica les gusta eso-,-tienes razón pero no es muy pronto-,-solo quiero ayuda en cuestión de que me digas como agradarle a Sakura-,-bueno pues que tal si le das algún regalo, flores, o que se yo, si me entiendes-,-a si claro.

Aunque me doliera tanto, prefiero que sea feliz, como dicen general mente _si quieres a alguien déjalo ir_, el rubio interrumpió mi pensamiento diciendo-oye Sasuke tu has tenido novia-, esa pregunta me incomodo un poco, pero la respondí-no-, y dije-y tu-yo tampoco- su respuesta me alivio un poco,-oye Naruto se me olvidaba, no quieres comer algo-,a lo que el asintió,-acabo de comprar ramen, se que te gusta mucho-el con unos ojos de felicidad dijo entusiasmado-si me encantan-y sonrió.

Después de comer Naruto tuvo que irse, sin antes darme un abrazo y susurrarme al oído-gracias Sasuke-la parecer me ruborice demasiado, y el lo notó y dijo-que te pasa-yo reí nerviosamente y conteste-nada-y eso fue todo, Naruto salió, y quede solo en casa.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mal, al dejarle a Naruto a esa perlirosa, pero si eso es lo que quiere Naruto, yo no puedo hacer nada.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

_Al día siguiente…_

Todo parecía muy normal, Sasuke se iba temprano de su casa para llenar a la escuela, Sakura salía de su casa esperando toparse con el, pero Naruto no hacia lo de siempre, se levanto temprano, salió directamente a una florería y compro un ramo de rosas, y se dirigió a la escuela.

Al llegar a su destino se topo con el azabache, el lo miró muy sorprendió, al ver que se veía tan lindo y arreglado, pero inconcientemente triste. Naruto lo saludo y de nuevo le dio las gracias, se dirigió al salón, al entrar fue directamente con Sakura y le dio el ramo, ella las acepto por un momento, pero al entrar Sasuke ella lo soltó, se dirigió hacia el y lo abrazo, el no pudo soltarse del agarre de la pelirosa, que después de unos momentos lo soltó.

El se dio cuenta de que Naruto se encontraba muy triste, al saber que Sakura no lo quería, así que fue hacia donde se encontraba, y lo llevo hacia su lugar, claro junto al de el.

**Sasuke´s PoV**

-Perdona Naruto-al parecer le dolió mucho, yo me sentía igual que el-no pasa nada- me dijo-como que no pasa nada, te ves muy mal-le conteste, el al oír esto se levanto del lugar, recogió el ramo de rosas y salió, yo no quería dejarlo solo así que lo seguí.

Corrí y corrí y corrí, hasta que lo encontré en un callejón cerca de la escuela, al velo me acerque sigilosamente, para no alterarlo. El se percato de mi presencia, y me tomo de las manos, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo no lo pude evitar y partía llorar al verlo de esa manera,

Después de un rato el se calmo, pero yo no podía parar de llorar, así que el se acerco a mi cara, me tomo del mentón, me dijo-no pasa nada Sasuke-y me besó, y al parecer pare de llorar, eso se siente tan bien, pensé, al terminar esos segundos de un largo beso, el me miró y del ramo de rosas que tenía escogió la mejor y me la dio.


	4. Q pasara ahora, algo doloroso para los 2

**_Cap 4 Que pasara ahora, algo doloroso para los dos_**

Como pude llegar a este punto, como pude dejar que todo esto se saliera de control, y ahora que pasara, no creo que nada vuelva a ser igual.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, no me arrepiento, pero ahora que pasara entre el y yo, no lo se, pero seguro no será bueno, le di un beso a Sasuke, el se veía tan lindo, aunque sea un chico, un momento que estoy diciendo, a mi me gusta Sakura, y are todo lo posible para que me quiera…

**End Naruto´s PoV**

Después de eso, Naruto le pidió disculpas a Sasuke por lo ocurrido, el las acepto, el joven Uchiha, le dijo que no digiera a nadie lo ocurrido, que todo había sido un error y que nunca más iba a volver a pasar…Al oír esto el pelinegro sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de el, todas las ilusiones que había llegado a tener se hacían pedazos al igual que su corazón, pero por perder su amistad no dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos hacía el.

Así pasaron los días, cada uno mas distantes, sin saber que hacer, como poder hablar sin recordar lo sucedido, ya no eran los mismos, aquel accidente los había hecho cortar un poco su relación como buenos amigos.

En la escuela era igual Naruto se había cambiado de lugar, al otro lado del salón, Sasuke se encontraba otra ves dolo, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado.

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Que podré hacer ahora, Naruto ya no quiere estar con migo, tal ves hable con el al terminar las clases, si eso are…

Al terminar las clases lo llame-Naruto-el se hizo del oído sordo y salio, yo iba a alcanzarlo, pero la maestra me llamo-Sasuke puedes llevar esto a la oficina-yo solo asentí, al entregarme algunos papeles yo salí lo mas rápido que pude para poder hablar con Naruto, llegue a las oficinas, entregue los papeles y salí.

Corrí hasta donde pude, pero nunca logré alcanzarlo, me sentía tan mal, no podía hacer nada para que todo volviera a la realidad…

**_Flash Back _**

Corrí y corrí y corrí, hasta que lo encontré en un callejón cerca de la escuela, al velo me acerque sigilosamente, para no alterarlo. El se percato de mi presencia, y me tomo de las manos, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo no lo pude evitar y partía llorar al verlo de esa manera,

Después de un rato el se calmo, pero yo no podía parar de llorar, así que el se acerco a mi cara, me tomo del mentón, me dijo-no pasa nada Sasuke-y me besó, y al parecer pare de llorar, eso se siente tan bien, pensé, al terminar esos segundos de un largo beso, el me miró y del ramo de rosas que tenía escogió la mejor y me la dio.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Al pensar en eso no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, decidí caminar, para despejar mi mente, camine sin rumbo fijo, hasta toparme con esa pelirosa, por su culpa yo estaba así, si no lo hubiera rechazado, si no lo hubiera seguido, todo seria como antes, ella se acerco a mi y me dio un pañuelo para secarme, yo lo acepte, ella pregunto-¿que te pasa?-yo no dije nada solo baje la mirada hacia el piso, ella solo me abrazo y dijo-no pasa nada, lo que te haya pasado se arreglara, de eso estoy segura- sus palabras le dieron un aliento a mi vida, pero aun así creía que todo era su culpa.

Le agradecí y depuse me fui a mi casa, estay hay partí otra ves a llorar, no lo podía evitar, aquella persona a la que quería, no me quería no ver.

_A la semana siguiente… _

Hoy si le diré a Naruto que me diga por que no me quiere hablar, estoy decidido a hacer que todo regrese a ala normalidad.

Al llegar a la escuela me percate de que Naruto era el único que estaba hay, así que aproveche,-hola Naruto- el me ignoro, fui hacia mi lugar, puse mi mochila sobre la mesa, me acerque al lugar del rubio y le dije-¿Por qué?- el contesto-¿Por qué, que?-yo deje caer unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos y dije otra ves-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?, ¿Por qué te has distanciado de mi?, yo creía que seriamos amigos- el no dijo nada, yo al ver esa reacción salí del salón.

**End Sasuke´s Pov**

**Naruto´s Pov **

No pude sentirme triste al ver a Sasuke tan mal, me dolía verlo así, salí para buscarlo y pedirle disculpas por todo, por que al final de cuentas no fue su culpa que yo lo besara, sino mía.

Lo encontré sentado en el mismo callejón donde paso todo, el me dijo-vete, te odio, no me hables-, eso me dolió, pero me lo merecía, yo dije-perdona, no quería herirte, se que has estado solo, perdona- el solo me miro, yo le sonreí, y todo volvió a ser como antes.

**End Naruto´s PoV**


	5. Todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que

**_Cap 5 Todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que llego Sai_**

-

Han pasado varios días desde que Naruto y Sasuke son amigos, todo era como antes, hasta que alguien inesperado para los dos llego.

-

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Hoy va ser un gran día, pensé al despertar, todo es como antes. Me levante, fui al baño, lave mi cara y mis dientes, me dirigí hacia la cocina, hice mi almuerzo para llevar a la escuela, y también el de Naruto, seguro se le va hacer tarde y no va a llevar.

Al salir de mi casa, me fui a la escuela, al llegar al salón me percate de la presencia de alguien no conocido, un chico nuevo, pensé, pero estaba sentado en mi lugar, es muy guapo, pero que estoy diciendo, no puedo quitarlo el llego primero, así que me sentare en otro lugar, pensé, me dirigí hacía otra mesa.

Quise hablarle, pero no pude, su presencia me daba escalofríos, se ve tan frío, empezaron a llegar y llegar mis compañeros, la pelirosa entre ellos, ella se sentó junto a mi, sin preguntarme, y al llegar Naruto, quise cambiarme de lugar para sentarme junto a el, pero se sentó junto al chico nuevo, eso me molesto un poco, creo que son celos…

_¡Celos! …_

_¡¡Celos!!…_

_¡¡¡Yo sentir celos!!! , algo nuevo para mi…_

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV **

Entrando al salón me di cuenta que alguien estaba sentado en el lugar de Sasuke, pero el estaba sentado con Sakura, ella lo quiere, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero el no, así que sin mas ni mas, me tuve que sentar junto al chico nuevo.

Al sentarme me presente-hola soy Naruto- el me sonrió y dijo-yo soy Sai-, conteste a su sonrisa con otra igual. Después volteé para ver a Sasuke, el cual me miraba, yo me pare de mi lugar y me acerque al de Sasuke para saludarlo-hola Sasuke- el me contesto-hola Naruto, como has estado estos días sin vernos, a por cierto toma-veo que saca de su mochila una bolsa de papel, yo algo extrañado pregunto-¿Qué es eso?- el contesta con otra pregunta-¿traes almuerzo?-yo riendo dijo-no-,-pues toma, lo hice para ti-,-gracias Sasuke-y le sonreí, el al parecer se sonrojo un poco, no, no creo que seas sonrojo, es Sasuke, así que le pregunte-¿Que tienes Sasuke, te ves todo rojo?- al parecer mi pregunta lo hizo ponerse pero, el solo desvío su mirada y me dijo- es que tengo mucho calos, jejejejeje-río algo nervioso, me dí cuenta pero no quería ponerlo peor.

**End Naruto´s PoV **

**Sakura´s PoV**

Al parecer Sasuke se sentara con migo, eso es genial, pensé, el se ve tan bien, pero hay algo que esta entre nosotros, "Naruto", ese fastidioso niño rubio, algo hizo que se fuera el pensamiento, era un chico de cabellos negros piel algo blanca, mas que la de Sasuke. Observe como este le hablaba a Naruto, el reacciono y dejo a Sasuke solo para mí, algo positivo que nos trae este chico…

**End Sakura´s PoV**

-

Todo iba bien para todos menos para nuestro Azabache, que al parecer le molesto que alguien, un chico nuevo le quitara a su rubio.

-

Para Sakura toso era perfecto, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ese odioso rubio.

-

Después de eso llego la maestra quien al instante presento al nuevo compañero, algunos sorprendidos, otros enojados, y otro mas aliviados.

-

-Hola me llamo Sai, tengo 15 años, se que entre algunos días después, pero espero llevarme bien con todos- y con una linda sonrisa regreso a su lugar.

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Al parecer ese chico no es tan malo, aunque se halla sentado con mi Naruto, pero hay algo en el que no me cuadra.

Los minutos se pasaban muy rápido, sin nada que hacer ya que la maestra nos había dejado solos. Yo aproveche para ir a ver a mi rubio, pero en eso Sakura empezó a hacerme platica, intente ignorarla e irme, pero pensé tal ves Naruto se enoje por que yo la ignore, así que le seguí la platica. Pero algo en mi quería irse con Naruto. Después de eso dio el toque de recreo, en eso aproveche, primero intente llamar su atención mirándolo, pero el no me veía, esta tan entretenido con ese tipo que me sentí algo solo.

Pero algo empeoro todo, el almuerzo que le había preparado a Naruto lo estaba compartiendo con Sai, eso si me dolió, el no dejaba de verlo, los dos se veían con una cara muy linda, como si nadi estuviera a su alrededor.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV**

Creo que este chico me va a caer muy bien, es muy amigable, pero siento que estoy olvidando algo, ya me acorde el almuerzo que le estoy dando a Sai me lo hizo Sasuke para mi, derepente volteo y veo que el me mira con una mirada de _Naruto te voy a matar, _así que me levante y fui a donde se encantaba Sasuke, no sabía que decirle, el con su mirada matadora y yo algo nervioso por no saber que decirle.

Al llegar Sasuke n dijo nada solo voltio el rostro para no verme, es algo extraño, yo lo llame-Sasuke ¿te pasa algo?- el contesto algo malhumorado-no-, -yo creo que si- le dije riendo, el se voltio, me sonrío y dijo –claro que no-, su respuesta me alivio un poco al saber que no estaba enojado por haber compartido el almuerzo que me había dado con Sai, y después de eso regresé a m lugar.

**End Naruto´s PoV**

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Ese rubio me las va a pagar, pensé, pero después me controle. Creo que esta bien que Naruto tenga mas amigos, aunque no l cuesta, ya se lleva con casi todo el salón, en cambio yo, bueno el es el único, creo que este cambio nos ayudara a los dos.

Ya se habían terminado las clases, yo me espere a que saliera Naruto para irnos juntos, pero lo vi pasar enfrente de mi con Sai y sin decirme nada, eso me dolió, como pudo olvidarse de mi, pero derepente veo que se asoma por la puerta y me dice-Sasuke ya nos vamos-, a lo que yo asentí, pero al salir lo veo hay, a Sai y le pregunto a Naruto-¿nos vamos a ir con Sai?- a lo que asiente-, yo replicando-¿pero por que?- es que el vive por donde yo vivo, también se acaba de mudar aquí, iba en mi anterior escuela, pero diferente salón- a lo que yo dije-que pequeño es el mundo- y el me dijo con una de esas sonrisas irresistibles- si verdad-.

Yo me sentía algo mal y no evite demostrarlo, pero al parecer Naruto no se dio cuenta por ir platicando con Sai, ellos iban juntos mientras que yo atrás, como si no existiera, pero en eso Naruto me dice-Sasuke que tienes, por que esa cara-yo no respondí, solo lo ignore. Pero Sai me dijo-hola, perdón por no presentarme con tigo, soy Sai-y al e también lo ignore, me encontraba un poco molesto.

Al llegar a la esquina en la que no separábamos Naruto y yo, observe como el se iba con Sai por un lado, sin ni siquiera despedirse de mi.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sai´s PoV**

Pude observar que Sasuke se encontraba algo enojado así que le pregunte a Naruto-oye ¿sabes que tiene Sasuke?-, el solo se limito a decir-no-.

Íbamos platicando sobre que chica del salón estaba mejor, quien le gustaba y todo eso… (Cosas de chicos). Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de Naruto- adiós Naruto-, el contesto como por inercia-adiós Sasu…-no lo dejé terminar al oír eso-perdón, no soy Sasuke, soy Sai- el se disculpo, creo que pasa algo entre estos dos.

Al entrar a mi casa me percate de que no había nadie, así que me fui directo a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar, Sasuke, Sasuke, ese azabache se vee muy lindo, pero creo que tiene algo con Naruto…

**End Sai´s PoV**


	6. Sentimientos confundidos

**Cap 6 Sentimientos confundidos**

_Al día siguiente…_

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Al despertar me percate de que ya era un poco tarde, así que me levante de la cama, me dirigí al baño, estando hay me lave la cara y los dientes, después me cambie de ropa, y me fui directo a la cocina, para preparar mi almuerzo y el de Naruto.

Salí de mi casa, corriendo por que si no llegaría tarde. Así que corri y corri y corri, casi sin pensar, y al llegar a una esquina no me percate de que alguien se encontraba del otro lado, sí que los dos chocamos, yo casi caigo, pero esa persona me agarro de la mano para que no pasara lo inevitable, pero al contrario todas mis cosas cayeron, al levantar la vista pude observar que era Sai, el se agacho a levantar mis cosas mientras me preguntaba-¿te lastimaste?-y me observe y pude ver que mi pierna sangraba un poco pero me dolía demasiado así que respondí-si-, Sai termino de recoger mis cosas y dijo-, tomo mi brazo y lo paso por cu cuello, diciéndome-¿puedes camina?- alo que yo respondí-no, no puedo-,el me tomo de las piernas y me levanto, después me dio-así esta mejor-solo pude sonrojarme y no responder, el se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo y solo sonrío, así me llevo hasta la escuela, estando hay le dije-ya puedes bajarme, puedo caminar hasta el salón, no tenias por que hacerlo-pero el me dijo-no te preocupes yo te llevo, y no es que no tenia, si no que quería-eso hizo que el sonrojo que traía se agrandara.

Al llegar al salón vi a Naruto, el cual al verme en los brazos de Sai se acerco a preguntar-¿Qué paso?-Sai le explico todo, pero nunca me bajo, podía sentir latir su corazón, eso me tranquilizaba tanto, Naruto solo podía mirarme con una cara de _Sasuke que haces hay_, y le dijo a Sai-déjame yo lo llevo a su lugar-pero Sai respondió-no yo lo are-, al parecer Naruto se molesto un poco, se lo merece, por ignorarme, pensé. Al llegar a mi lugar Sai me sentó con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una chica, algo que nadie había hecho.

Ya empezar las clases, son tan aburridas, pero pues tengo que estudiar, y nadie se ha sentado a mi lado, pero eso no duro mucho, vi a un chico acercarse, creo que se llama Kiba, el me dijo-¿puedo sentarme?-yo pensé en decirle que no, pero necesitaba ser mas sociable, así que le dije-si, claro-el se sentó y me saludo-hola- yo respondí a su saludo con otro mas una pregunta-hola ¿te llamas Kiba verdad?-el asintió, y dijo-¿y tu Sasuke verdad?-, al parecer no soy tan desconocido, yo solo reí, el se me quedo viendo algo raro, pero después sonrío.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sai´s PoV**

Al llegar al salón m pude percatar de que Naruto se nos quedo viendo a Sasuke y a mi, eso me gusto un poco, solo quiero saber que relación hay entre el y el azabache, después lo senté en su lugar con gran delicadeza para no lastimarlo, después me dirigí ami lugar junto con Naruto, estado los dos sentados el me pregunto algo enojado-¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué lo traías cargando?- yo solo le pude decir-déjame que te responda una por una-el me dijo-esta bien-yo le conteste-primero, Sasuke y yo chocamos cuando veníamos para la escuela, el no podía caminar y por eso lo traje cargando-el solo dio un suspiro tan gran domo de alivio.

Después de unas horas dio el toque para el recreo, pude ver como Sasuke se levantaba con algo de complicaciones de su lugar hacia nuestro lugar, después saco detrás de su espalda una bolsa de papel y se la dio a Naruto, el solo se sonrojo, al igual que el Uchiha, después Sasuke no se pudo sostener mas de pie y cayo, Naruto rápido se levanto y lo ayudo, lo tomo con una dulzura, como si fueran romeo y Julieta, eso me incomodo un poco y salí del salón.

**End Sai´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV **

-Sasu…ke ¿no te lastimaste?-le pregunte, el solo sonrío y no dijo nada, yo con eso estaba mas que satisfecho, y después de eso le dí las gracias por el almuerzo y le dije-no tienes por que traérmelo-, el se sonrojo y me dijo-es…es que…yo no quiero que tu te quedes sin comer-, yo le sonreí y le respondí-no te preocupes por el almuerzo de mañana, yo lo traeré para los dos, reíamos como dos tontos sin nada mas que decirse, el ambiente era muy romántico,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!, romántico

_No puede ser…_

_Que estoy diciendo…_

_Romántico…_

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Me siento muy bien en los brazos de Naruto, es muy calido, puedo sentir el calor que desprende su piel y el oír latir su corazón, creo que me estoy sonrojando, Naruto me esta viendo, ¿Qué debo hacer?, esquivar su mirada o contemplarla, mejor la esquivare, no quiero que se percate de mi sonrojo.

**End Sasuke´s PoV**

**Naruto´s PoV **

Ayude a levanta a Sasuke, después lo lleve a su lugar, claro si lastimarlo más, después me percate de que alguien, un chico de cabellos negros nos observaba, ¡¡¡Kiba!!! , pensé, el solo me saludo-hola Naruto-, yo conteste a su saludo con otro igual. –Hola Kiba-, después senté a Sasuke, el empezó a platicar con Kiba, técnicamente ignorándome, me moleste un poco, pero eso no era lo peor, después Sai también se unió a la platica, me sentía tan mal, así que empecé a molestar a Sai para que hablara con migo, al igual que a Sasuke, ellos solo rieron y siguieron platicando con Kiba.

Al pasar un rato oí que Sai le dijo a Sasuke que lo ayudara a estudiar, Sasuke es muy inteligente, así que se me ocurrió una idea, yo también le pedí ayuda, el me miro con unos ojos de ternura y me contesto con una sonrisa tan linda.

**End Naruto´s PoV **

**Sasuke´s PoV**

Naruto t ves tan lindo cuando me pide ayuda, pensé, Sai se ve algo atractivo, pero que estoy diciendo, solo me gusta Naruto, pero…

**_Flash Back_**

Al llegar al salón vi a Naruto, el cual al verme en los brazos de Sai se acerco a preguntar-¿Qué paso?-Sai le explico todo, pero nunca me bajo, podía sentir latir su corazón, eso me tranquilizaba tanto, Naruto solo podía mirarme con una cara de _Sasuke que haces hay_, y le dijo a Sai-déjame yo lo llevo a su lugar-pero Sai respondió-no yo lo are-, al parecer Naruto se molesto un poco, se lo merece, por ignorarme, pensé. Al llegar a mi lugar Sai me sentó con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una chica, algo que nadie había hecho.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

_Creo que Sai…_

_Pero Naruto, el es mi primer…_

_Mi primer amor…_

_No puedo descifrar este sentimiento por Sai…_

_Que debo hacer…_


End file.
